


Artwork

by abbeyjewel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blood, Bondage, CBT, Caning, Crying, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce turns the asset into a piece of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanor_in_leather_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111550) by feanor_in_leather_pants. 



> I think this is the most hardcore thing I've ever written. 
> 
> Thank you [FeanorInLeatherPants!](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com)

The asset was bent over the railing of Alexander's stairwell. Had been that way for hours, and Alexander had no plans of letting him up soon. He was quiet, now, and still. Breathing in deep, choked breaths, as if that would help him not to fall apart under Alexander's hands. 

Alexander stroked over the soldier's bruised and bloody ass, fingers coming away rust-stained. He didn't care to be gentle, and took delight in how the soldier shook, a desperate noise forced its way out of his throat. He wiped the stain on a spot that was, as of yet, unmarked. 

The railing was decorative twisted iron, child's play for the asset to bend. The asset had had to work all evening to not accidentally break free of Alexander's restraints. Even now, especially now, the asset strained to control himself. 

"Spread." The asset gave a low, desperate whine, but complied. His trembling legs spreading so his swollen and mutilated asshole was on display. He worked his muscles still, and the uncontrollable trembling stopped in favour of harsh, ripping breaths.

Alexander allowed him stay like that for a moment, work to keep the position and the trembling at bay. He liked making this hard for his asset, and before long the asset was whining again. Pleading sounds in the back of his throat. _please hurt me, get it over with, please_

The cane, rattan and well used, came down, landing on the swelling furl perfectly. The assets muscles locked and he screamed, desperate and pathetic. Alexander didn't even let him catch his breath, and the cane came down again, a third, a fourth, a tenth. By the end of the set, the asset was yet again reduced to a trembling, sobbing wreck. No matter what, he held his position and did not break free. 

Alexander did not give his asset permission to relax, and so the asset was forced to maintain the position, ass open and inviting. It had been used already -had been fucked, caned, and fucked again- and it would be used again -multiple times- before the asset went back in the morning. 

His asset hadn't been told to be quiet, and little noises forced their way out. Desperate, pleading. Alexander loved those noises, so long as the asset didn't try to speak, and often left him ungagged. It was a delight to see what noises Alexander could wring from the asset. 

"Spread more." The asset hadn't faltered, ass still open and inviting, but instead was asked to spread even more than before. He sobbed and muscles strained to spread himself impossibly more than before. He couldn't hold off the fine trembling of his muscles anymore. 

Instead of using the cane, Alexander picked up a small toy from a table next to him. It was a long but thin wand, bumps every space or so, getting increasingly larger until the last was the size of a small egg. The asset had taken the toy before, but that was before his asshole had been so abused. 

Alexander wasn't unreasonable, and spread lubricant on the wand, thick and plenty. He pressed the tip of the wand to the asset's hole, and the asset cried out. "Take it." He ordered, a hand on the small of the asset's back. Another sob broke free as the first bead was swallowed. Alexander kept up the pressure, pushing the next bead, larger, into his asset. 

It took several minutes, Alexander forcing the wand in when it wasn't eagerly swallowed. Halfway through, the asset pulled away, pressed up against the railing and struggled, voice gone in a silent scream. The lubricant was self heating, and normally was very gentle, but on the asset's abused asshole it felt like fire. Alexander slapped his ass, over the worst of the cane marks, and the asset scrambled back into place. 

Finally, the last bead was swallowed, and the flared end of the wand pressed firmly against the swollen rim. A string of noises fell from the asset's lips, an unbroken litany, even as Alexander pulled away to look at his asset. 

He was a piece of art. Reds, blues, and yellows painted his ass and legs. His balls were mostly unmarked, but were tinged blue. His penis dangled below him, pressed into the iron railing, unmarked. He was a canvas of mewling, pleading flesh. And still very much unfinished. 

Alexander picked up a glass from the table with water. The ice had long melted, but it was still cool and refreshing. He drank deeply, before refilling it from a pitcher. Creating art was hard work. Instead of setting the glass down, he took it with him to the asset's side. 

The asset's hands were cuffed and secured to the intricate railing, but there was enough slack that Alexander could pull the asset up by his hair and have the asset face him. His hair was wild and wet from where tears had trickled down. His face was red from gravity, and his breaths came in little hiccups and gasps. 

"Are you thirsty?" Of course he was thirsty. He hadn't been moved from this spot all day, and Alexander had been neglectful of his assets needs. It was a cruel question. The asset nodded, working his dry mouth to prepare to speak if he needed. "Would you like some of this?" His asset looked pleadingly up at him, still bent over. He wasn't allowed to speak until ordered. 

He held the glass to his asset's lips, and the asset made a sound mixed with desperation and relief. He didn't tip the glass, instead just holding it there and watching as the asset grew more desperate. 

"Do you think you deserve this?" There was no right answer to the question, and the asset hadn't been ordered to speak. Instead, he broke into a fresh spate of sobs. 

Alexander tilted the glass so a few precious drops spilled onto the asset's lips, and the asset's sobs quieted momentarily. "More?" Alexander asked, and the asset nodded, pleading with pain-filled blue eyes. Alexander tilted the glass again, just the same amount as before, and this time nothing spilled out. The glass was full, and right in front of the asset's lips, and he couldn't have any of it. He let out a frustrated whine, but didn't dare knock the glass. 

"I think that's enough." Alexander pushed the asset back down and moved away to set the glass back on the table. This time, retrieving a pink ribbon and the cane. 

He knelt down in front of his asset, placing a hand on the asset's leg and feeling the muscle tremble with strain and agony. His fingers skimmed over bloody welts, and then over to the asset's unmarked penis. The asset shivered under his touch, and moaned as gentle fingers stroked and pulled, urging him to hardness. 

The asset mewled, pressing into Alexander's touch, pleading for something that didn't hurt. When the asset was fully hard, pressing against the intricate iron in an effort to pop up, Alexander pulled it down and wrapped the ribbon tight around the head, securing it to the railing with a little bow. 

He pulled away again and stood. The asset flinched and cried out as his cock was strapped in place. "Spread." He ordered again, and the asset did, his cock pulling away from the iron where it was attached. It was perfectly on display for him now, tight and unmoving. The perfect target. His balls thrust out beautifully. 

The cane came down hard, though not as hard as it had on the asset's ass. The skin went white, then bloomed into a dark red welt as Alexander watched. The asset writhed, his arms pressing hard against the restraints, but his backside was completely still. 

Again, the cane came down, this time harder. Another red mark bloomed on his cock. The asset wasn't screaming; he didn't have the breath. The third, the asset attempted to pull away, stopping almost immediately as his cock was tugged on painfully. Alexander completed the full set before stopping. All ten welts stood out, bright red, only three of them bloody. 

The asset took in a deep, gasping breath. His first in minutes. He fell limp against the rail, taking in deep lungfuls of precious air. His body trembled violently and he curled in on himself as best as he could. 

Alexander set the cane aside before gently pulling at the flared base of the wand. One bead popped free, the asset moaning feebly. Another, and another, until half of the wand was free, the asset keening in pain. Alexander pushed the beads back in, quicker this time. The asset keened, and Alexander began fucking the asset with the wand, watching raptly as the asset's swollen and red hole opened and closed around each and every bead. 

The asset was limp against the rail, not able to do much else besides sob softly in pain. Alexander thrust the wand back into the asset a final time, hard. The asset squealed and gasped in breath, choking on the pain. He removed the wand none too gently, and replaced it with a vibrating egg. It was larger than the largest bead, and smothered in heating lubricant. All of which renewed the asset's sobbing. 

Alexander stepped back to admire his work. More colour had been splashed across his canvas. Reds where pale flesh used to be. In minutes, the reds would fade to greens, to blues, then to yellows. He'd spent all day layering it, bringing out the colours like a sunrise. By tomorrow morning, Alexander's art will have faded, and the asset would return to being his soldier. A weapon instead of a piece of art. 

A chair was pulled over, perfectly in place so Alexander could just admire his asset. He sat, drank from the glass of water at his leisure, and watched as his asset suffered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. 
> 
> If you liked it, please comment :D


End file.
